


Penitent

by froxyn



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-17
Updated: 2008-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froxyn/pseuds/froxyn





	Penitent

Title: Penitent  
Author: Froxyn  
Rating: FRAO  
Pairing: Buffy/Giles  
Timeline: Basically AU. Giles has the Magic Box, so it's S5'ish. As per usual, Dawn does not exist in my AU. Riley's a non-issue. I would assume that Joyce is alive…though she isn't mentioned.  
Synopsis: Giles has had a rough day. Buffy hasn't exactly been Miss Supportive either.  
Author's Notes: Special thanks to [wyvernwolf](http://wyvernwolf.livejournal.com) for taking the time to go through this for me!

 

Giles walked through the front door of his apartment and hung his keys up on the hook next to the light switch. He closed the door behind him and rubbed his hand over his weary eyes. It had been a difficult day. Hours of research had turned up absolutely nothing on the current demon wreaking havoc in Sunnydale.

The argument with Buffy hadn't helped his day either.

He sighed heavily and walked into the small kitchen, automatically putting the kettle on to boil. He glanced at the phone and picked it up. Checking the time on his watch, he shook his head and replaced the phone. She'd probably still be on patrol.

Suddenly realizing that he didn't actually want tea, he turned off the burner and made his way to one of the three bookshelves in the living room. He quickly scanned the spines of the books and found the one he was looking for.

Loosening his tie, he slowly climbed the stairs. His plan was to do a little more research while he waited until it was late enough that Buffy would be home from patrol. And then he would call her. However, he was hoping that she would calm down enough to call him.

He wasn't holding his breath though. The argument had been fairly volatile, to the point of surprising even Anya.

Entering his bedroom, he glanced at his bed…a habit he had formed a few years earlier. He did a double take and halted his movement. A sudden fear rushed through him as he stared at the form lying under the blankets. And then he heard her soft breathing.

His trembling hand placed the book on the dresser as he forced himself to calm. She was alright. Or…she was at least breathing and seemed to be sleeping peacefully. He leaned against the dresser and crossed his arms over his chest, watching her sleep.

It surprised him somewhat that she was here. He wasn't even sure that she would have taken his call, much less come to his home…his bed. He shrugged off his jacket and removed his tie.

And then he resumed his position. Leaning against the dresser, arms crossed…simply watching her.

* * *

_Four hours earlier…_

A book flew by his head and slammed against the wall behind him. He didn't flinch. His darkened eyes stared at her. Willow, Xander, and Anya stared in shock at the outburst.

Buffy stepped forward, her eyes blazing with anger as she stared at Giles. "What good is the damn book doing?"

"What do you want me to say, Buffy? That I have all of the answers? I don't."

"Then what good are you?" She glared at him, her voice quivering with rage.

"Apparently, none." He answered quietly. "I'm trying my best, Buffy. There's nothing written in – "

"Look harder then!" She yelled loudly.

This time, he did flinch.

Buffy began to pace back and forth across the room. "How many more people need to die before you find something…_anything_…to help me kill it? Or are you okay with finding entrails lying around Sunnydale?"

Giles stepped forward and grabbed her arm, turning her around quickly as he allowed his anger to seep into his normally rich voice. "That's quite enough!"

She jerked her arm from his grasp angrily. "You go on and on about your books…how great they are, how much information you can get from them. When I really need you…you've got nothing!"

"Is that all you need me for, Buffy? A research tool?" He growled, his eyes sparking.

"Right now, yes! But, you're not being much help!"

He took a step back and clenched his jaw. He narrowed his eyes, lowering his voice as he stared at her. "Then perhaps you should leave."

"You're throwing me out?" She asked incredulously.

"No." He replied in an even tone. "I'm asking you to leave. I'll call you should any of my worthless books prove to be an asset in this situation."

Buffy glared at him before turning and stomping towards the door. "Fine! I won't be holding my breath though."

She slammed the door behind her and he released a shaky breath. He cleared his throat and walked over to the book lying on the floor. He picked it up and placed it on the counter before meeting the shocked eyes of the three other people in the room.

"If you'd prefer to leave as well, I shall understand."

He wanted to smile when the others shook their heads and returned to the task of researching the demon. He glanced towards the door and felt an ache in his chest.

His smile wouldn't surface.

* * *

Giles took a deep breath and kicked his shoes off before walking towards the bed. He untucked and partially unbuttoned his shirt as he stood and looked down at her. She was facing the opposite direction and lying in the centre of the bed.

He lifted the covers and slipped in behind her, carefully sliding one arm underneath her neck and draping the other over her chest. He pulled her tightly against him and fought back his tears as her hand gripped his forearm.

"I'm sorry." He whispered into her hair.

She tightened her hold on him and sniffled. "No, I am. I am so sorry, Giles."

He loosened his hold on her as she began to turn in his arms. When she was facing him, she lifted her hand and placed her palm on his cheek. A tear spilled from her eye and she noticed the tears welling in his.

"I…you are so much more than a research tool to me, Giles. I didn't mean what I said…and…I didn't mean to hurt you. God, I'm so sorry."

He gently wiped the tears from her face. "Ssh…it's alright…"

She shook her head quickly, opening her mouth to protest. He stopped her by brushing his lips across hers.

"Just…tell me you love me." He whispered softly, looking into her eyes.

She traced her fingertips along his bottom lip before leaning in and kissing him warmly. She pulled from the kiss slowly and met his eyes.

"I love you, Giles."

"That's all that matters right now." He smiled as his fingers combed through her hair. "I'm so in love with you, Buffy."

She returned his smile briefly, frowning when she noticed the weariness in his eyes. "You look so tired."

He nodded slowly, leaning in to kiss her again. "I am."

As his tongue gently pushed its way into her mouth, she rolled him onto his back and leaned over him, returning the kiss lovingly. She felt his body begin to respond to her and she ended the kiss with a gentle nip to his lip.

"Were you able to find anything?"

He sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry, I'll keep looking."

She offered him a tender smile as she unbuttoned the rest of his shirt. "I know what will kill it."

He arched an eyebrow at her, moving his hand underneath his shirt that she was wearing to rest on her bare hip. "Oh?"

"Mm-hm." She leaned down and pressed warm, open-mouthed kisses along his chest. "A really pissed off Slayer with an iron rod."

He hissed softly as her mouth moved over his nipple. "Are you…Christ!"

She raised her head and smiled. "No, I'm not Christ…"

He chuckled softly, his fingers slowly unbuttoning the shirt. "Hurt. Are you injured in any way?"

"Not a scratch." She licked her lips as she ran her fingers through the soft hair on his chest. "Would you like to inspect me to make sure?"

"I should." He nodded, a smile tugging at his lips. "After all…I am your Watcher. It's my…duty."

She unbuckled his belt deftly with one hand and grinned. "Your duty. Is that what this is?"

He groaned as she pressed her palm against his trouser-clad erection and rubbed gently. "It is _not_ my duty to be allowed to love you." He looked into her eyes as he covered her hand with his, stilling her motion. "That is an honour."

She gazed at him for a few moments before taking a deep breath. "You say the most amazing things sometimes."

He smiled, releasing her hand and finishing the task of unbuttoning her shirt. "I'm glad you've finally begun listening to me."

When she started to take the shirt off, he shook his head and ran his fingertip between her partially covered breasts. "Leave it on."

"Okay." She whispered as she carefully unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers. "But…you're getting undressed."

When he didn't respond, she looked at his face and noticed his tired eyes following his roaming fingers across her skin. "Giles?"

"Mm?"

"Are you too tired for this tonight?" She gave him an understanding smile when his eyes darted to hers. "You've had a rough day…we can always do this later…"

He shook his head and quickly flipped her onto her back, settling between her thighs. She gasped in surprise, her gasp quickly turning to a soft moan as he rocked his hips against her.

"I'm never too tired to make love with you, Buffy." He smiled softly as she gripped his open shirt and tried to push it off of his shoulders. "I have to admit, I wasn't expecting this. You…here…"

"I couldn't not come tonight. Not with the way I left the Magic Box earlier." She reached up and tenderly stroked his cheek. "I needed to apologize to you."

"And…you have." He leaned into her touch as he pulled his shirt off and tossed it to the floor. "And I've accepted."

He lowered his upper body until his chest brushed against her erect nipples. His lips easily found her neck and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Have you…God, that's nice…" She groaned as he nibbled along her skin.

He chuckled softly and repeated the action before pushing himself up and kneeling between her legs. "Have I what?"

She watched as he shifted enough to rid himself of his remaining clothing. Her thoughts were lost as he positioned himself between her thighs and pushed her shirt off of her breasts.

"Buffy?"

"Huh?"

"Have I what?"

She narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Was that question supposed to make sense?"

He grinned as he covered her breast with his hand, massaging the firm flesh with the exact amount of pressure he knew she liked. "You started to ask a question."

"Oh." She inhaled sharply as he lowered his mouth to her other breast, circling the nipple with his tongue. "I…don't remember…"

He smiled and pulled the hardened nub into his mouth. He suckled gently, a soft growl rumbling in his chest as her nails scraped along the back of his neck. Her hips bucked involuntarily and he moved until he was straddling her right thigh, his erection hot against her hip.

His fingers stroked the damp curls covering her mound before parting her lips and stroking the warm, wet flesh. She groaned loudly, moving her hand between their bodies to find his hard cock. She found it easily enough, wrapping her fingers around the shaft. His hips instantly thrust forward and he released her nipple.

"Buffy…"

Her eyes closed as he slowly pushed two fingers inside of her. He pushed himself up slightly to give her more room to move. She rubbed her thumb along the underside of his erection before gripping him and giving his hardened flesh a firm stroke.

"God, yes…Buffy…" He groaned, matching his thrusting fingers with the pace her hand had set.

It took some effort, but she was able to open her eyes. She gasped as she recognized the raw desire burning in his. "Giles!"

He felt her inner walls quiver and he gave her a surprised smile. "So soon?" He whispered as he pressed his thumb against her clitoris.

Her free hand clawed at his forearm as she bucked against him, the hand on his cock tightening its grip as she stroked him harder.

"Jesus…" He hissed as he tried to maintain control. He shifted and lowered his mouth to her ear as his thumb rubbed her clit. "I…want to be…inside of you when I…come…"

She let go of his cock suddenly and grabbed the back of his head. "Giles…so…close…"

He briefly considered his options and, realizing he was probably as close as she was, made a quick decision. With one last hard plunge with his fingers, he pulled them out and moved between her trembling thighs.

She cried out in protest. Her cry turned to a strangled moan of ecstasy as he gently pushed his erection into her warm depths. He moved with careful thrusts, lifting his hand to her mouth and tracing her lips with his wet fingers.

She pulled his fingers into her mouth quickly, sucking hungrily as he moaned. She stared into his eyes, running her tongue over his long digits. He licked his lips and pulled his hand away, covering her mouth with his.

He thrust his tongue between her lips, delighting in the fact that he could taste her essence on her own tongue. Their tongues mingled in her mouth as she lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist. The bed creaked softly as he quickened his pace.

* * *

Willow ran down the courtyard towards Giles' front door, followed by Xander and Anya. Xander caught up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Will…wait!"

Willow shook her head, excitement showing in her dark eyes. "He has to know, Xander."

"What if he's asleep?"

Anya snorted. "As if he would be able to sleep. First of all, he was frustrated about not finding anything on the demon. Second of all, he and Buffy had a huge fight."

Xander rolled his eyes. "An argument, An. They didn't hit each other."

Anya stared at her boyfriend. "Came pretty freakin' close, if you ask me! Anyway…he's not going to be able to sleep until he either finds out about the demon, makes up with Buffy, or…both."

Willow nodded in agreement, the book held tightly in her arms. "Exactly!"

Xander's eyes widened. "Did you just agree with Anya?"

Willow's brow furrowed. "Yeah, I think I did. Blame the excitement. Come on, we need to tell Giles!"

Willow ran to the front door and quickly turned the doorknob. She swung the door open and was just about to call Giles' name when she heard someone else call his name.

She stopped suddenly, causing Xander to bump into her. He grunted as Anya ran into him. Anya slapped her hand over his mouth before he could say anything and all three of them looked towards the loft. The rhythmic sound of the headboard knocking against the wall could be heard…as well as the loud moans and groans… and the occasional use of names…God, Giles, Buffy, Christ.

Xander's eyes widened. Willow blushed profusely. Anya chuckled silently. It was no secret that Buffy and Giles were involved in an intimate relationship. They had known for months before the couple actually told them. They had even witnessed a loving kiss once in a while, more often it was the tender caresses and smouldering glances between the two that they were privy to.

But, this…this was more than any of them had wanted to witness. Well, with the exception of Anya, who had often wondered aloud what the sex life of the Watcher and Slayer was like. She grinned broadly. Her question had been answered.

Willow pushed the others back out the door, following them and closing the door behind them. She grimaced as the door closed louder than she had intended.

"Um…maybe we'll tell him tomorrow."

* * *

Buffy's nails dug into Giles' shoulder blades, her teeth marking his neck as her orgasm crashed over her. Giles groaned her name, the sensation of her warm fluid drenching his cock sending him over the edge as well. She trembled as he erupted within her, lowering his head to the crook of her neck.

She held him as tightly as her exhausted body could manage as they fought to catch their breath. "God, I love you."

He smiled against her skin, gently moving to her side and pulling her into his arms. "I love you too."

When her brow furrowed lightly, he gently stroked her cheek with his finger. "What is it, love?"

"Did you lock the door?"

"No. I didn't know you were here."

She smiled softly, knowing what that statement meant. If she wasn't in his home, the door was never locked. It was his way of knowing that she could always get to him as quickly as possible. She had argued the point that he had actually given her a key, so it was okay to lock the door. He had countered with 'and what if a demon is chasing you and you need to stop to unlock the door? Or…what if you lose the key on patrol?'. And so, even though she had a key, he still refused to lock the door unless she was there.

She snuggled closer to him and kissed his chest. "Should one of us go down and lock it?"

"Mm." He rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head. "I can't be bothered getting up right now. Besides…I have a beautiful girlfriend who killed a vicious demon with an iron rod. I'm fairly sure she could protect me from any unwanted visitors."

She laughed and tilted her head to look at him. "You're just being lazy."

"No." He leaned into her and kissed her warmly. "I'm in bed. I have a gorgeous woman in my arms. I'd be a fool to want to get up right now."

She sighed, her love for him showing brightly in her eyes. "I will, you know?"

"Hm?" He mumbled, his exhaustion catching up to him quickly.

"Protect you. I will do everything I can to protect you."

His smile was interrupted by a yawn. She grinned and pushed him onto his back, snuggling into his side and resting her head on his chest as she placed her hand on his stomach.

"Sleep, Giles."

"Love you." He mumbled, touching her hand before lacing his fingers with hers. "So much…"

"I love you too." She squeezed his fingers lightly and closed her eyes.

She was glad this day was over. She knew that he would still want to research the now-dead demon until he found out exactly what it was. She also knew that he would eventually find what he was looking for. His books weren't completely useless. They were part of him…and anything that was a part of him couldn't be useless.

She smiled and made a mental note to tell him that as the soft rhythm of his heart lulled her into sleep.

~ End


End file.
